


Different Kinds of Love in Five Acts

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentines' Day Everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kinds of Love in Five Acts

I. A Siblings’ Bond (Featuring Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne)

When Dick stepped into the Cave before nightly patrol, he never expected to see everyone sitting in a circle getting along. Jason and Damian were not having death matches. Tim and Damian weren’t arguing. And Cassandra was not kicking any of their asses. They sitting in a circle on the floor of the Cave. All in all, Dick was immediately suspicious of what the four of them were up to and why they were actually quiet.

“Guys, what are you doing,” asked Dick, approaching them.

“Hey, Golden Boy,” said Jason, with a wave. “You’re early.”

“Yes, Richard, we were not done yet,” said Damian, morosely.

“We can still surprise Bruce,” said Cassandra, calmly. Suddenly, he was handed over four red cards. Dick blinked. Oh, right, today was Valentine’s Day. He forgot. (He was so going to have to get Barb a twice as good present). Jason’s card was simple and said, “You still suck, Golden Boy—Love (not) Jason.” Tim went with random bad drawings and a Happy Valentines’ Day. Cassandra put stickers and some glitter on hers. Damian drew bats all over his card. For a moment Dick was silent. His brothers and sister spent time together, without maiming, threatening or attempting to kill each other, to make Valentines’ Day cards for him. His heart swelled.

He grabbed Tim, who was the closest to him and hugged him tightly. Then Damian and Cassandra joined the hug.

“Oh, hell no, I’m not…” Jason sighed, cursing and he joined the group hug. “We still have to finish B’s Valentine.”

Needless to say, Bruce was surprised this year.

II. Awkward, Young Love (Featuring Clark Kent and Lana Lang)

Seven year old Clark grumbled all the way to school on the morning of Valentines’ Day. His mother helped him with the cards for his class party, but he was sure that Lana would not like her extra special Valentines’ Day gift. Lana was always great and Clark really liked her. But the other boys always teased Clark about having a girl for a best friend.

It was near the end of the day, after lessons and an unfortunate accident with twenty-seven pencils and Clark finally handed Lana the card. Lana with her big green eyes beamed at him.

“Cool, mine’s the prettiest ever,” said Lana. “Thanks Clark.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Clark blushed red and the class went into frenzy mode.

Oh boy.

III. Father and Daughter (Featuring Roy and Lian Harper)  
Roy stepped through the front door, expecting his daughter to greet him like always, by leaping at him, and babbling nonstop. Today she did not, which meant that she was either in a mood or in trouble, usually the latter. He found Mia, who picked Lian up from school for him, and Lian sitting on the floor covered in glitter, glue and red/pink papers.

“Hiya, Daddy. Me and Mia are making love cards,” said Lian, cheerfully. She put her hands on one brightly colored, heavily glittered and stickered with hearts, Valentines’ Day card and got up from the floor. “Daddy, you’re going to be my Valentine today, because you’re the best daddy in the world and I love you!”

Roy’s heart burst with love for his little angel. He picked her up, glitter and all. “Course, but you did make one for Connor and Uncle Ollie too, right?”

She frowned. “Yeah…I got one for Unca Dick too. And one for Aunt Dinah, because Mia said you can give to anyone you love and Aunt Dinah is super-cool. I made one for Mia too.” Mia just smiled at Roy.

“Thanks kid,” said Roy to Mia. “I love you so much, Lian, thank you too.” Lian positively beamed. Finally one Valentines’ Roy did not mind.

IV. The First Step Toward Love (Featuring Martha Kane and Thomas Wayne)

Alfred merely sighed as Thomas fidgeted in the back seat of the car. In Thomas’s hands were a bouquet of roses and a hand-made card for Martha Kane. “Master Thomas, if you would stop worrying, she will be pleased.”

“She still doesn’t like me, Alfred,” bemoaned Thomas. “I thought she got over the whole throwing up on her shoes thing. Yes, I work at the clinic, but she’s always busy with Dr. Thompkins.” Alfred merely shook his head. Thomas was going to work a few hours at the clinic that evening, Valentines’ Day but he was also required to go to a big-wig party at City Hall for that evening.

“Perhaps, she is wary of your reputation,” said Alfred. Thomas merely glared at Alfred to shut-up-please-you-are-not-helping. Alfred smiled as he drove in front of the clinic, so that Thomas could get out. He entered to find it quiet that night, except Dr. Thompkins talking calmly to a young woman with bruises on her face. Thomas winced.

The world was a bad place.

“Ah, Dr. Wayne, I think Maribel here may have a concussion,” said Dr. Thompkins. Thomas nodded. “I have Jimmy in the sick bay again with a virus and his mother is pulling a double shift at the store.”

Thomas smiled, benignly he hoped at both women. “Here to help.” He checked Maribel’s eyes, and she did indeed have a concussion. He gave her some ointment for the bruises and a painkiller to numb the pain. “Do not fall asleep for a couple of hours, until the concussion had eased away, okay?”

“Thank you, Dr. Wayne,” she said in a quiet voice. Thomas smiled. He looked at the flowers on the chair nearby. Oh, well, Martha would just have to get the card.

“Here, for you, you need cheering up. Whatever happened, you didn’t deserve it. You’re a beautiful woman, Maribel.”

The young woman merely looked at him with doe eyes and blushed. “Wow, no one’s ever given me flowers before.”

Thomas beamed. “Just take it easy and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He went to the sick room, to inform Dr. Thompkins, when he ran into Martha staring at him with a strange look on her face. “Martha…um, hi.” Thomas cursed at himself, she made him a bumbling idiot sometimes.

“I saw what you did,” said Martha, evenly.

“What?”

She smiled at him. “That was rather sweet of you. Maybe you’re not so bad after all.” Thomas grinned.

V. Secret Love (Featuring Diana of Themyscria and Steve Trevor)

Diana felt it was rather unfair that everyone got to be with their beloveds on Valentines’ Day but she was stuck pretending that she and Steve had broken up. The charade of her and Superman was just to please the public that could not accept that she, an Immortal super-strong Amazon, could love a mortal normal male and could not accept that Superman, a virtual god, could ever be with a human woman. 

She knew that Kal was head over heels for Lois Lane and that Diana long ago decided on Steve Trevor. Still, it was all Batman’s idea to protect Steve and to get Steve into the Department of Metahuman Affairs’ ARGUS project. Best to have someone on the inside, said Batman. Diana trusted Batman with her life and with Steve’s life.

It still was not fair. Only she, Steve, Dinah, Bruce and Kal knew about the deception.

She sat on the roof of the Themyscria’s embassy in Washington D.C. missing her beautiful Steve, with his humor and blue eyes and the way he adored her.

“Boo, Diana,” said Superman, floating over-head. Diana glared up at him. “My friend Clark Kent visited Colonel Steve Trevor today.” He handed Diana a present. “A Valentines’ from an old friend.” Superman winked and then flew off. Diana shook her head. Kal always felt bad that Steve and Diana could not spend time together much anymore, so occasionally he met up with Steve as Clark and ferried messages between the two. She would take what she could get.

She opened the box and smiled at Steve’s thoughtfulness.

(And she wondered if Catwoman did not help him out with the gift, she thought amused).

A crystal lily.

Diana smiled and headed to her room, where she placed the lily on her dresser, next to all the gifts that Steve gave her since they met. Her love. They would be together again someday.


End file.
